There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 5: MVP Mayhem
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The fifth episode to Season 1 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Before the episode starts, I just want to point out for all fans that I am NOT trying to bag on There She Is or SamBakZa. This is purely an idea that I came up with and I just went with it. I love There She Is just as much as you guys do…

Anyway…

==Prologue==

Brandon made his way out of the noisy gymnasium and went down the hallway. He still couldn't believe that the basketball team won the championship. Even more, he couldn't believe that Nabi was the main reason they won!

But he wasn't thinking specifically about that. He realized that Nabi really was a true athlete. He was really good, and he worked hard for it. And that was the main problem; because since he was really good, he stood in his way of receive the biggest award of the year…

Athlete of the Year…

Not only was this a very high honor, but for one thing, this was for every sport! And also, he had won that award 4 times in a row, and he was hoping to go for a fifth. But now…

He was broken out of his trance when he came across the sports office in the hallway. The lights were on and every coach of every sport was in there. As he got closer, he could hear them talking…

"Well, I really think Nabi has a good chance…!" said one

"I still think Brandon should win… He's been around longer, and he's more fit…" said another

"Did you not see our basketball game?! We won by a landslide, all because of Nabi!"

Brandon didn't have to hear anymore. He quietly made his way down the hall. He sat down on a bench and thought about what he was going to do. W knew that if there were two people tied or the award, they would have to play in order for them to decide…

Then it all came to him. He got up and made his way home, as he thought about one of his best plans yet…

==1 week later==

Well, would you look at that…" said Nabi

Doki, Nabi, and te Jjintta were all looking at the new championship trophy that was place in the hallway. It was protected by Plexiglas and was recently polished…

"Yep, and it's all because of you, man" said Yi-Ho

They all smiled and made their way out of the school. They all went to their houses to get ready. They had decided that they should all go somewhere to celebrate the win…

Since Nabi was the main star, he decided on the skate park…

Nabi was an exceptional skater, and still was, but since he "found" Doki, he had decided to give it up for a while. Now he was back and decided to take it up again. What made him even happier was that Doki was coming with them. Even though Doki wasn't really into skating, she decided to come anyway. She felt as though she needed to be there with Nabi at the skate park…

As Nabi was getting ready, Brandon was outside his home. He was waiting for him, while hiding in an alley. He knew that this was his only chance…

And he would have to do it quick…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon quietly put Nabi's skateboard back where it was. As he put it back, he made his way back down the alley to follow Doki, Nabi, and the Jjintta to the skate park. He wanted to make sure that this worked…

"Man, I can't believe that I'm going skating again…" thought Nabi. He was still excited about being able to skate again. And he was even happier that Doki was coming to watch him…

"So why are you coming, Doki? With all due respect, you don't really skate…" Yi-Ho said.

But before she could answer, they made their way through the skate park. There were a lot of people there. Some were on the half-pipe, some were on the rails, and some were just skating freely…

Nabi smiled as they made their way to the half-pipe. It took them a little while to get up the stairs, for it was a big half-pipe. Doki stayed behind at the bottom to watch. More or less because she didn't want to climb all the way to the top…

Then, on the other side of the fence, Brandon stood there, waiting for the right moment. He had been following them the entire time, making sure that his plan was perfect. Once he got to the park and saw the half-pipe, he knew that it was going to work…

"Man, this is really high up…" Il-Ho said

Nabi laughed as he put on his helmet and pads. "Well, that's what makes it so exciting…" he said. With that said, he made his way to the edge of the pipe…

But as he walked toward the edge, Il-Ho noticed something weird about one of Nabi's wheels on his skateboard. He couldn't exactly tell what, but something about it just didn't look right…

But just as he was about to say something to Nabi, he made his way, full speed, down the half pipe. Brandon had a smirk on his face, while Nabi had an excited look…

Nabi went up and down the half-pipe three times before it happened…for as he went down after coming up the fourth time…

The wheel that Il-Ho was concerned about came off…and Nabi fell off as the skateboard hit the other edge of the half-pipe…

Which, for Nabi, wouldn't have been that big of a deal…if he hadn't of twisted his arm AND leg too far…

Nabi landed on his back, with pain mostly through his arm and leg, and he eventually rolled over with his face on the ground…

Everyone and everything in the skate park froze. The Jjintta couldn't stop staring at him. Then Il-Ho looked behind him and saw Brandon as he ran off back towards the town. Then he finally knew what had happened and who did it.

But before he could say anything, he looked back and saw something that angered him…

He saw Doki, standing next to Nabi, with tears streaming down her face…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Nabi slowly opened his eyes, but he didn't know where he was. For a split second, he couldn't even remember what happened. Then all the pain shot through his arm and leg, and he instantly remembered…

While he was lying there, he heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone was crying. He tried to look up, but his arm jerked and he grunted as he lay back down. But just when he was going to look again, the person came over and helped him up…

"Nabi! You're alright!" said Doki. He slowly looked over at her and was slightly shocked. Her eyes were all red, and the top of her clothes were stained from the tears. She also looked a little bit out of breath…

"Where…am I…? said Nabi as he grunted again

"I'm taking you to the hospital, Nabi…" said a familiar voice. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see Hana driving and Grey Rabbit in the passenger seat. "Haven't seen you for while a while…" said Grey Rabbit

As much as Nabi wanted to talk to him, it was too hard, for not only did he break his leg and arm, but he also hurt him back, which made it hard for him to talk…

"Although, we didn't expect to see you here like this…" said Hana.

"Well, it wasn't his fault…his skateboard just broke…" said Doki.

Then Nabi remembered everything. The skate park, the half-pipe, everything. He could even faintly hear Doki screaming for someone to help him. But that's all he could remember.

"W-Where's…Sam, Il and Yi-Ho? I…remember them being there…" said Nabi

"They said they were gonna follow us, but I haven't seen them behind us at all for a few minutes. They must've gotten caught up at a red light…" said Hana

But before anyone could say anything else, they made their way to the hospital. Hana and Grey Rabbit helped Nabi out of the car while Doki kept an eye out for the Jjintta. And when they were half way to the door, they arrived.

"Sorry we're late…" said Sam-Ho

Doki smiled and they made their way to the entrance. Il-Ho still had the thought of Brandon on his mind. As they reached the floor where Nabi's doctor was, Il-Ho was just about to tell Doki about Brandon…

But then, a young cat around Il-Ho's age came out of another room. She had a cast over her leg, and she seemed to be struggling with the crutches…

Then, after a few steps, she started to fall backwards. Then, quick as lightning, Sam-Ho rushed over and caught her right before she hit the ground… she slowly opened her eyes to see who caught her…

Doki, Il-Ho, and Yi-Ho all stared at them. Doki felt relieved, Yi-Ho was shocked, and Il-Ho was a little bit of both. After a few seconds, Sam-Ho helped her back to her feet and helped her with her crutches…

"Well, would you look at that…" Yi-Ho said as they both made their way down the elevator. Il-Ho was still speechless as the rest of them made their way into the room…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Il-Ho's mind was filled with so many thought as he sat down in the hospital room. Was it fate that everyone but him was to be happy with a girl? Thoughts about him and Doki before clouded his mind as he looked outside to see Sam-Ho and the girl talking as they made their way to the girl's car.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Doki gasp. Nabi was starting to wake up. He was tired from the fall, and was asleep for a while. He had a cast around his arm, and a few bandages on his leg and back. Now, after a while, he was waking up.

Doki saw him and once he was fully awake, she hugged him really soft. Nabi was little shocked, but then hugged back. He also saw Yi-Ho and Il-Ho near the window. Right before he was going to ask where Sam-Ho was, he entered the room and said:

"Hey! It's good to see you're awake Nabi" With this, Doki let go.

"Thanks. By the way, where w-"

But before Nabi could finish, Doki gave him a look, then whispered "I'll tell you later." At first, he didn't know what happened, but then he looked at Il-Ho and instantly knew. He just kept hugging Doki…

A few seconds later, the doctor came in and said, "Oh good, you're awake! Glad to see that you're fine…"

Nabi didn't really feel okay, but he went with it: "So, how bad is it…?"

The doctor put the X-rays under a light and said, "Actually, not so bad. You DO have a simple fracture in your arm, but you only have a bruised bone in your leg."

Quick like a rabbit, she said, "How long will it take to heal…?"

The doctor said, "Well, the bruised bone: about a week. But the fracture: about 5 weeks, maybe 6…"

As the doctor made his way out of the room, Nabi sighed. He couldn't believe that now, because of a stupid mistake, he was going to lose his chance of getting his award. Doki also realized this and hugged Nabi; and he hugged back…

The Jjintta also came around and gave him a soft pat on the back. Everyone, except Il-Ho, who was filled with anger, because he realized that there was a reason Nabi got injured so close to the practice for the award.

Brandon…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!?"

Doki couldn't believe her ears. Il-Ho had just told the story to everyone as they made their way back to their homes. Nabi was still learning how to walk with the crutches, so sometimes he would fall behind. Even with that, he still heard Il-Ho say it.

"I wish I was making this up, guys, but it's true…After everyone was looking at you, Nabi, I saw Brandon behind the fence, running off somewhere. I was going to tell you once we got to the hospital, but then…"

He didn't have to finish in order for everyone to know what happened. They all looked at Sam-Ho, and Sam-Ho just looked down. Even though he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault, he still felt guilty.

"I'm sorry guys…I-I didn't know that…"

Doki interrupted, "It's not you're fault! Don't be ashamed because of that…"

Il-Ho interrupted again, "Anyway… All I know is that Brandon got his way… I don't think you'll be able compete now…"

Nabi didn't say a word. In fact, everyone one noticed that he stopped. He looked up with a face that had surprise and anger. Everyone saw him, then looked ahead, and they all had the same face…

"Well, well, well…Look who we have here…" said Brandon. He stood with a smirk on his face…

"What the heck do you want…?" said Il-Ho. His face was just pure anger now…

"Oh, you know, I'm just checking to make sure how the Moron Gang was doing…" said Brandon with a smirk.

With this, Il-Ho started charging at Brandon. Then, as if he knew, Nabi let go of one of his crutches to stop him. He stopped, but without the crutch, Nabi fell to the ground. Doki rushed to him as Brandon gave a small laugh.

"Well, now that I think of it, I wanted to see on how my best friend Nabi was doing after his little…accident…" Brandon said.

Doki looked at him with anger, but then Nabi said, "You're…really low, you know that…?"

" I'm just trying to get what's rightfully mine… Besides, why should you get an award like this when you've only been here for one year…?" said Brandon

"Because he's a better athlete then you'll ever be!!" said Doki.

Brandon lost his smile for a second, and just stared at them. He smiled again and said "Well, I really see how it matters anymore…" he said. With that, he walked off, laughing. They all just looked at him, angry. At this point, Nabi made his way to his feet.

"Man, what an a-!!" said Doki

But before she could finish, they noticed that Nabi was smiling, and he was starting to walk down the street…

Why was he laughing? Because he just realized that he really did have enough time for the game, even against all the odds…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm just as disappointed as you are, Coach…"

Brandon had just told about Nabi's "accident" a few days ago. It was about a week and a half since Brandon had last seen Nabi. Now he was in the gym. Today was supposed to be the day that Nabi was going to show the coach his skills for the "Athlete of the Year" award.

"Well, that is a shame…but I guess he should've been more careful…" said Coach B.

"Well, that's very t-"

But before he could finish, the doors to the gym flew open, and Brandon was shocked. There, standing at the door, was Doki, the Jjintta, and Nabi, who had his basketball uniform on. He was standing there, without the crutches…

Brandon and Coach B stood there, shocked. Then they all made their way into the gym. They also noticed that Yi-Ho was also wearing his uniform. As they came closer, The five of them smiled at Brandon…

"How in the world…" said Brandon angrily

Nabi smirked and said "Should've tried harder…"

Now Brandon was just plain angry. With this he just made his way to the top of the bleachers to watch. Then Coach B said,

"Um…Ok, Nabi…if you really think you can play, then…go ahead…"

Nabi took the basketball and he and Yi-Ho made their way to the court. The requirements for the player was to first show some solo skills, then someone else would have to come and play against them so they could show their offence and defense skills.

Nabi took the ball and just went with it. He played his very best, even with the cast still on his arm. He did miss a few more times, but he was still able to redeem himself. About halfway through the practice, Brandon had seen enough, and left…

At last, the practice was over, and Coach B looked astonished, as well as Doki and the Jjintta. They just couldn't believe that he had played so well even with the cast on his arm. After a while, Coach B said,

"Well, that was pretty good. I'll…post the results tomorrow…"

All five of them made their way out of the gym and out of the school. Doki was still holding close to Nabi. The Jjintta just walked while giving him pats on the back. From now, it was all good…

==Epilogue==

The five of them sat in the front row as Coach B handed out the awards for the athletics. They were all very nervous, mostly Nabi, and even Brandon, who was sting in the back with his arms crossed…

"And now, last but not least, the Athlete of the Year award!" said Coach B

With this, everyone in the auditorium gave out a cheer. This seemed like such a big event for one award, thought Nabi. But he knew that he had to win…which was exactly what Brandon was thinking too…

"This award is for the best all around player all year or any sport. We wish we could give it to everyone, but only one will walk away with it…"

Nabi's adrenaline just kept pumping. He couldn't keep calm after all that happened. His leg started shaking as Coach B said

"And now, I'm proud to resent the Athlete of the Year Award to…"

With this, Doki held Nabi's held real tight. She had been sitting next to him the entire time…

…

When Coach B called Nabi's name, everyone, including Nabi, gave out a loud cheer as he made his way to get his award. Brandon just sat there, shocked more than ever. As Nabi took the award, everyone noticed the hard cast around Nabi's arm. And as they all cheered, Doki started crying a little…while everyone was cheering…

Except…for one person…who was going to make HER move…

…the next day…

To be continued…


End file.
